


Mistakes Were Made

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Yohan can't hold his liquor, and Hangyul helps him get sorted the next morning.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Blazing Lights





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> Excited to write for this fest! They're so sweet, and I adore them, that is all.
> 
> Based on Prompt #152:
>
>> Nothing says romance like homemade omurice topped with a loving message written in ketchup. The exception to this might be when the message reads "idiot".
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta reader, as always. 

Hangyul wakes up with a gritty taste in his mouth, the almost offensive brightness through the crack in their living room window shades wiping out his vision for the good first two minutes, blinking back the tears starting to form behind his dry eyes, and he rubs at his face for good measure, tching at the crustiness. It takes him a moment to remember why he’s not in his own room, and another moment further to register in his peripheral vision the sprawling form of Yohan at the other end of the couch, folded up in what Hangyul can only assume is a highly uncomfortable position.

Speaking of which, that explains the weight Hangyul feels over his legs, his lower limbs tangled with Yohan’s in what Hangyul can only describe as a very warped pretzel, and he pauses so that his sleep-fogged brain can catch up in an attempt to figure out how to extricate himself from the situation without waking Yohan up. It turns out, Hangyul needn’t have worried. He does his best but still jostles his roommate in the process, and Hangyul discovers that Yohan is a heavy sleeper, not even making a peep when Hangyul accidentally kicks him in the shin upon leaving.

He racks his brain for the events of last night as he gets cleaned up, the two of them clearly not making it back to their respective beds by the end of it, and Hangyul brushes his teeth as he thinks back, groaning at the dark circles under his eyes staring back at him in the mirror.

Hmm, they had started the night at Seungwoo’s place, just a small gathering with the eleven of them for a fun potluck dinner. Yohan and Hangyul had tried their best to make tteokbokki, whipping it up just before leaving, but the texture had ended up a bit off, not quite chewy enough. (Dongpyo had outright refused to eat a second bite, crinkling up his nose in displeasure on the first.) Not unexpectedly, the night had kicked off with Seungwoo taking charge and directing everyone else in the kitchen to put together something edible for dinner, the rest of the flimsy offerings an assortment of junk food and premade things from the corner store. Somehow Hangyul isn’t all that surprised.

That had all gone well enough, everyone eating their fill, and they had all watched a movie afterwards—a mistake to let Eunsang pick—the movie hadn’t been _too_ scary, but Hangyul had spent a good part of it jumping out of his own skin, Yohan clutching his arm so tightly he was afraid he might lose circulation in his fingers, scaring him more than the movie with his reactions at each turn. And it had been late when people had finally started to leave, the younger kids returning home one by one.

Seungyoun had suggested it first.

And half an hour later, Hangyul had found himself struggling to keep Yohan from entirely embarrassing himself at the bar, cursing the fact that his roommate couldn’t hold his liquor worth a damn, not to mention his kind-hearted nature, too polite to turn down any drinks offered by their seniors. Hangyul sighs. The shower brings back more memories of the night, the rest of it coming in bits and pieces, as well as the beginnings of a hangover headache, the pounding in his head only somewhat soothed by the hot running water.

Yohan still isn’t awake when he gets out of the shower, toweling off his wet hair as he looks fondly at his roommate, Yohan’s mouth hanging open slightly as he sleeps, a bit of drool forming a spot on the couch cushion.

Their fridge is abysmally devoid of any real food even after Hangyul scrounges further, and he contemplates for a minute, gaze scanning over the contents—a stray onion, eggs, some milk, a bundle of sad-looking scallions, some cheese, leftover rice, a bit of raw meat, both chicken and pork, admittedly not much to choose from. Out come the onion and eggs and chicken, Hangyul humming as he works on chopping, the onion first with the diced pieces gathered into a bowl, and the chicken after into bite-sized pieces.

In the onion goes, the pan sizzling with hot oil, the delightful aroma quickly gathering as Hangyul stirs with chopsticks. He waits until the chicken is a golden brown before grabbing the frozen mixed vegetables from the freezer, dumping in a healthy amount, the green, yellow, and orange giving the food some color.

Just a dash of salt and pepper for some good seasoning.

Some soy sauce and ketchup for extra flavoring.

Hangyul startles at the touch on his shoulder, not hearing Yohan coming up behind him, his roommate resting his chin on his shoulder, Yohan’s arms wrapping around him in a backhug. “Is this for the both of us? It smells amazing.”

He murmurs an affirmation, softening at the sound of Yohan letting out a small satisfied sigh. “I’m making omurice. It’ll be ready in a bit if you want some. You can go sit for now.”

Yohan nods, letting Hangyul concentrate on cooking, slowly mixing with the chopsticks, the smell of food getting more enticing with each passing second, and it isn’t long before Hangyul is satisfied, tasting a bite for good measure. “Hey, Yohan. Come here for a second? Could you try this?”

Hangyul digs a spoon out from the drawer and smiles as Yohan opens his mouth expectantly, chomping down the spoonful that Hangyul feeds him. And he waits for a response that comes quickly, Yohan’s face lighting up, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. “—mmm, tastes good, ‘Gyul.”

“Can you grab me a bowl?”

The pan's contents go in, Hangyul gathering all of it with his chopsticks, turning off the stove for now. Now, for the eggs. Yohan hands him another bowl wordlessly, and Hangyul gives him a nod of thanks.

"So, you were pretty drunk last night." Hangyul starts, giving his roommate a sidelong glance, wondering the best way to broach the subject, the end of the night’s events niggling at the back of his mind. "How much do you remember happening?"

Yohan groans, giving him a mortified look, the pout curving his lips. "How bad was it?" His voice, a whisper.

Hangyul laughs lightly. "I had to get you off the table."

It's rather cute, the way Yohan is peeking at him from between his fingers, behind his hands, clearly embarrassed, the flush climbing up his neck.

"Just kidding." Hangyul grins as Yohan breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Don't scare me like that." Yohan huffs. "That's like my second worst nightmare. Embarrassing myself in public while drunk."

Hangyul looks at Yohan interested. "What's your worst nightmare?"

"Being stranded in the desert and being eaten by hyenas." Yohan replies promptly, without any hesitation.

"That is oddly specific, Yohan."

"I was scared of the hyenas in Lion King when I was a kid, okay?' Yohan protests as Hangyul lets out another laugh. "They were creepy to four-year-old me."

Hangyul pours some milk into the bowl with his cracked eggs to whisk them together in an attempt to make them fluffier. And Yohan stares at him from across the table, contemplative, the sound of Hangyul’s chopsticks up against the side of the bowl. “Did I do anything really weird?” His roommate looks anxious, and Hangyul feels himself softening.

"Nah, you weren't too bad. Just a bit more silly than usual." He pauses. "I did have to help you get around everywhere though. You almost fell over like ten times. It was kind of funny actually. For someone who's so good at taekwondo and has such good balance, I mean."

The relief on Yohan’s face is palpable, and Hangyul feels his stomach sink somewhat, his roommate not appearing to remember much at all. He tries not to feel too disappointed, inwardly cursing the fact that Yohan is a lightweight drinker. But Hangyul figures, why not, and forges ahead with further questioning. “—do you remember coming back home, Yohan?”

The egg mixture forms a nice layer at the bottom of his pan as he dumps half of it in, and Hangyul waits in anticipation, almost able to hear the sound of Yohan thinking hard over the stove fan. “I remember getting a taxi with you…” Hangyul grabs the cheese from the fridge, sprinkling a small amount on one side, watching as the high heat already starts to melt it down. “...and after we got home—” Yohan pauses. “—did we make popcorn? For some reason I remember popcorn.”

Hangyul nods, folding over the egg on the first omurice, the finished product sliding satisfyingly onto the plate. One down, one to go. “Yeah, you wanted to watch a movie, remember?” He gently reminds Yohan. “And when I asked which one…”

“Oh god, I remember now.” Yohan winces. “I don’t know why I picked it, I think just because the thumbnail had bright colors.” Yohan cringes. “It was so awful and cheesy. I don’t know why we even watched it.”

“Because in the moment, you wanted to.”

Hangyul looks down at his second omurice, cooking away, pleased at the way it is turning out, neater than the first one he had made, and Hangyul decides this one will be Yohan’s. The movie _had_ been terrible, filled with all the usual rom-com tropes that felt overplayed, causing Hangyul to cringe at each turn. But it hadn’t mattered much to him, the entirety of the time being more focused on Yohan anyways, his roommate belting out all the songs at the top of his lungs in an impromptu singalong.

Oh yeah, it had been a musical.

Hangyul smiles fondly as Yohan splits into a delighted expression upon seeing the food.

“Do you remember anything else?” He gently prods, digging into their fridge for the ketchup again.

Yohan frowns, thinking. “I remember...singing. Was there singing?”

Hangyul nods.

“And...maybe—” Yohan’s eyes widen in realization, shot with surprise, his mouth falling open comically slow as if he’s in a cartoon, and Hangyul sees his roommate almost visibly blanch, the color draining from his face.”

Ah, he remembered.

As quickly as Yohan had paled, the color returns in full-force, the red painting Yohan’s cheeks as he blushes, eyes darting around as to not look at Hangyul fully in the face, the nervousness evident. “I- if I said anything last night that I hadn’t meant to- uhhh-” Yohan looks at him weakly. “I’m sorry for it.”

“What’s there to be sorry about?”

Yohan peers at him, hesitant, cheeks still pink. “...did I happen to confess to you yesterday? Through a grand climatic _song_? Or did I just imagine that up right now on the spot?” His roommate pouts at him. “Please tell me that was just a dream.”

“No, it was real.”

Yohan groans, ducking his head into his arms dramatically, a picturesque collapse.

“Besides, did you not mean it?”

If possible, Yohan becomes even more red, the flush making its way to his neck and the tips of his ears, voice stuttering. “No- I mean- I didn’t mean it in that moment. Ah, that’s not it. I just—” Yohan takes a deep sigh, looking at him glumly. “—that has got to be possibly the worst confession ever.”

“Mmm.” Hangyul ignores Yohan, concentrating instead on the lettering he’s tracing out in ketchup on the top of Yohan’s omurice, triumphant self-satisfaction washing over him. “Here you go.”

Yohan looks up as Hangyul slides the plate over to him before sticking his fork into his own breakfast and taking a bite.

It takes a few moments before Hangyul hears the squeak of outrage as Yohan notices.

The slight whine makes him smile. “Why’d you write _idiot_ on mine?”

“Because your confession wasn’t the worst. In fact, I rather liked it.” Hangyul grins at Yohan’s gaping face. “Or why else would I have kissed you?”

“What?” Yohan stares at him blankly. “We kissed? I don’t remember that at all.” The faint pink rises in Yohan’s cheeks again, a bit embarrassed, tentative. “Was it good at least?”

Hangyul laughs, getting up to lean across the table.

“Here, let me remind you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Catch everyone at reveals!


End file.
